yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
LIGHT OF HOPE
"LIGHT OF HOPE" (キボウノヒカリ, KIBOU NO HIKARI) is the fifth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Unknown Number!!! (Shuto Miyazaki, Ryo Matsuda and Ryo Kitamura). It debuted on April 3, 2016, in episode 99 to episode 124. It was replaced by "Pendulum Beat!" in episode 125. Recording Credits *Performed by: Unknown Number!!! *Lyrics by: Kenichi Maeyamada (前山田健一) *Composed by: Kenichi Maeyamada (前山田健一) *Arranged by: Yoshihiro Saito (サイトウヨシヒロ) *Record Label: Marvelous (マーベラス) Changes *From Episode 113 onward, the introduction about the Arc Project is changed to Yuya and his dimensional counterparts with their respective Four Dimension Dragons. Video Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= の 　 じる いくばくもなく える くささやく で　 う どっちだろう　わからない せに　ねじふせども が わるってんだろう どうしても 　 けない がる　 げる　 の 　 の 　カルマを　 いて　 げない だって のこと えるのは　 だけしかないんだから を るのは　 しみなんかじゃない で は　 くなる をかき け め つらい こそ　 え じてるんだ　 まる　 |-| Rōmaji= Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari Amaku sasayaku kurayami Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō Docchi darō wakaranai Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo Nani ga kawaru tte'n darō Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru Yami wo kakiwake susume Tsurai toki koso warae Ai du birību in maiserufu Shinjiterunda Hajimaru! Shōtaimu! |-| English= A sea of despair, a sealed door An uncounted fading light, The sweet whispers of darkness. These emotions torn by antinomy, Which one is it? I don’t know. Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it? But why “I can’t, I can’t.”, cannot move. The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words Though bound by karma, I won’t run away, since the only one who can surpass me is myself To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind. Smile make people became strong Slash through the darkness, push forth . Even in the toughest time, smile. I do believe in myself I’ll surely believe Start now! Showtime! |-| Italiano= Un mare di disperazione, una porta chiusa. Nessun posto dove andare, una luce affievolita. I dolci sussurri delle tenebre. Le emozioni strappate tra sentimenti ideali contrastanti, Non so quale scegliere! Anche se percorro la mia strada con la forza, cosa potra mai cambiare? Non importa quello che faccio perchè, "io non posso", non posso muovermi. I legami, l'impegno, il suono dell'amore, i singoli mondi, afferra il tuo destino, non si può sfuggire perchè "Solo io posso superare me stesso!" Non è l'odio ciò che creerà il domani. Sorridere è ciò che rende più forte la gente! Fai breccia nelle tenebre e vai avanti, quando tu lotti, quello è il tempo di sorridere! Io credo in me stesso! Certo io ci credo! Iniziamo ora lo show! Lyrics (Full) Kanji= の 　 じる いくばくもなく える くささやく で　 う どっちだろう　わからない せに　ねじふせども が わるってんだろう どうしても　 　 　 　 　 けない がる　 げる　 の 　 の カルマを　 いて　 げない　だって のこと えるのは　 だけしかないんだから を るのは　 しみなんかじゃない で は　 くなる をかき け め つらい こそ　 え じてるんだ　 まる　 に　 をやつせば み　 えていくのかな の 　 き したら ラクに　なれんのかなあ の の てで が　また　あざ う なんでだろ　 　 　 　 　わからない う　 げ す　 ては　 り は　 まらない　 せては　 す もない　 に　 っていく を めるのは　 にも さ どこまでだって　 べるだろう に　 るより だとしても　 め 　 　 　 　 　 えること い キボウノヒカリ くて　 くて　それでも　 てない の　 　 き　 きていく きていけ は がったばっかだ を　 してた が　ちぎれていく いも　 て　ちりとなる を るのは　 しみなんかじゃない で は　 くなる をかき け め つらい こそ　 え 　 　 　 　 じてるんだ　 まる　 |-| Romaji= Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari Amaku sasayaku kurayami Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō Docchi darō wakaranai Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo Nani ga kawaru tte'n darō Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nain dakara Ashita o tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru Yami wo kakiwake susume Tsurai toki koso warae Ai du birību in maiserufu Shinjiterunda Hajimaru! Shōtaimu! Ryousan gata ni mi o yatsuse ba Itami kiete yuku no ka na Hitomi no tomoshibi fuki keshitara Raku ni naren no ka na Jimon jitou no numa no hate de Asa ga mata azawarau Nande darou I can't I can't Wakaranai! Tatakau nige dasu subete wa jibun shidai Furiko wa tomaranai yosete wa kaesu Namae mo nai kanjou ni Takanatte iku shinzou Fukanou wo kimeru no wa dare ni mo fukanou sa Doko made datte toberu darou Zetsubou ni hitaru yori muda dato shite mo susume I do believe in the light kieru koto nai Kibou no Hikari! Itakute kowakute sore demo misutenai Jibun no kanousei touttoki inochi Ikite iku ikite ike maku wa Agatta bakka da! Sora wo shihai shiteta kumo ga chigirete yuku Mayoi mo subete chiri to naru Ashita o tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru Yami wo kaki wake susume Tsurai toki koso warae "I do believe in myself" shinjiterunda Hajimaru Showtime! |-| English= A sea of despair, a closed door The light that will soon disappear The sweetly whispering darkness These feelings torn by antimony Which one is it? I don't know Even if I'm held down with all strength Something has changed, hasn't it? But no matter what, I can't, I can't, can't move Tied together, linked by bonds, the sound of love, our words Bearing karma, I won't run away Because the only one who can surpass me is myself Hatred and its kind will not build tomorrow Smiles make people become strong Push through darkness and advance Smile even in the toughest times I do believe in myself I'll surely believe! It starts! Showtime! If I cover myself with mass-produced products Will my pain disappear? If I blow out the light in my eyes Will life become easy for me? At the edge of the bog of wondering to myself The morning again sneers Why is it? I can't, I can't, can't understand Fighting, running away, everything depends on your decision The pendulum cannot be stopped, it'll approach repeatedly A nameless feeling throbs in my heart It's impossible for anyone to decide what's impossible No matter how far, I think I can fly Instead of drowning in despair Even if it's futile, advance I do believe in the light It won't disappear The light of hope It's painful, I'm afraid, but even so, I won't forsake My own possibilities, this precious life I'll live on, you gotta live on, the curtain has just been raised! The clouds that had dominated the sky I will go to tear them apart Hesitation and everything will become dust Hatred and its kind will not build tomorrow Smiles make people become strong Push through darkness and advance Smile even in the toughest times I do believe in myself I'll surely believe! It starts! Showtime! Characters *Yuya Sakaki *Yuto *Yugo *Yuri *Saya Sasayama *Allen Kozuki *Lulu Obsidian *Rin *Celina *Zuzu Boyle *Leo Akaba *Gong Strong *Shay Obsidian *Sylvio Sawatari *Aster Phoenix *Mamoru Noro *Grace Tyler *Gloria Tyler *Kite Tenjo *Alexis Rhodes *Yusho Sakaki Featured cards Single A single containing this song was released on May 25, 2016. Category:Songs